Boredom Does Amazing Things
by EpicNeri00
Summary: Who knew a boring summer day would turn upside down because of one idea? The gang plans to go on a vacation to fight their monotonous lives. Little did they know that this trip would become a journey of fighting their inner demons, friendship and trust. Rating may change due to later chapters.
1. Solution to Our Endless Boredom?

**A/N: Hey hey hey. I've been wanting to write this Fanfic for quite a while now and I'm glad I finally put up the first chapter. Title is lame, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else. Plus, it fits!**

**I wrote this in 3 days during the hours of 2AM and 6AM, so yeah. **

**Plus, to make a few things clear, this is taking place after the last episode of the anime. Not the manga, since it's not completed. Also, Crona is a female in this story. Sorry to all male Crona fans. (Please. I don't want to debate on Crona's gender. I see Crona as both a male and female. But I prefer her as a female in this story.)**

**So yeah. Enjoy?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Solution to Our Endless Boredom? **

It was a day just like any other. The sun was grinning so wide, it almost seemed it was mocking the citizens of Death City with its laughter. It was though. It was pretty sunny— No that's an understatement, it was hot. It was really hot. The rays of sunlight brightened the streets of the city. A warm breeze flew through the air, swiftly slashing through branches of trees, sending leaves flying through along with it. The breeze did no difference to cool down the weather; it was the middle of June, after all.

Despite that fact that it was summer and school was out, there wasn't much to do. Well, for some people of course. A group of eight teenagers were slacking around in a café located at the center of Death City, which was none other than the infamous Death Bucks. It was close to lunch time, and a certain boy persuaded the rest to go there because it was at a very 'symmetrical' location. Having nothing better to do, the group decided to tag along. Upon arriving at the café, they spotted a table appropriate for the group and settled down.

Even hours later, they remained at the very same spot with boredom drifting amongst them. They had finished eating lunch over an hour ago, but never made a move to get up.

A month ago, missions were constantly thrown at the students; not to mention it was the end of the year so everyone had to get everything wrapped up. By the end of it, they were exhausted and needed some time to refill their bodies with energy; and surprisingly, after a day or two of free time, it seemed that had had enough.

Maka had even gone to Shinigami-sama the day before and asked him for extra work during the summer. That was expected of the top student of Crescent Moon but when Black*Star came up with her, they knew there was something wrong. To stop their assumptions he automatically claimed it was to show his 'godly powers' and that 'he didn't need rest'. No one questioned him further, knowing that they would receive a similar response from the blue haired ninja. Regardless of their efforts, Shinigami-sama had still told them to at least take a break for two weeks. With the Kishin defeated and the repairs made, there wasn't much workload. Besides, they had worked hard and deserved the rest. As much as relaxing it sounded, it just led to more boredom.

Back to their current situation; the table was surrounded by silence. At the right end of the table sat a blonde girl, resting her chin on her hand. Two pig tails fell till her shoulders, brushing against the soft white fabric of her blouse. Her olive eyes looked around the café, observing the scene around them. Two seats away from her sat a taller girl with a darker hair color. Her long brown hair went down till her waist. She looked at her neatly painted pink nails with confused deep blue eyes. _Maybe I should have colored them a darker shade_. She thought. _But then it'd look the same as my tank top and that'd be weird. _She titled her head while arguing with herself. _Maybe-_

"Ehehehe!" Her thoughts were shattered by an overly hyper blonde sitting next to her. She turned to her younger sister who was now flailing her arms in excitement. The shorter blonde picked up the paper in front of her and shoved it at her elder sister's face.

"Look at it, Onee-chan!" She stared at her sister with bright blue eyes. "I made a giraffe! Do you like it?" The Thompson looked at the paper to see a scribbled doodle of a chibi giraffe. It sure did resemble to one, but a giraffe wouldn't be the first thing to pop in mind at first sight of it. None the less, she smiled tenderly at her sister's effort.

"It looks great." She patted her sister's head in encouragement. Although she didn't really look like it, but Patty was much like a child. She grinned widely at her sister's words and continued to color another paper that she had gotten from a waiter earlier.

Across the table, an albino boy looked at the scene with bored eyes. His white hair was slightly pushed back by a thin black headband, but still left some hair to drop down to his face. He rested his chin between his folded arms on the wooden table. His crimson eyes stared into nothingness with disinterest. On his right was an empty chair, followed by a blue hair assassin who surprisingly had a blank look on his face.

He casually had his feet on top of the empty table, as if he couldn't see the glares being shot towards him by various waiters. A raven haired girl, who sat on his right was repeatedly trying to convince Black*Star to put his feet off the table. Her long pony tail swayed side to side as she moved her hands around to persuade her meister. He sighed and gave in to her request as pulled his feet off of the table. She smiled brightly at his actions, even though he didn't turn to look at her. He just looked around the table taking in everyone's expressions.

"You guys are boring." He concluded, breaking the silence.

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious." Liz replied, while trying to keep the younger Thompson from coloring obnoxiously all over the table with a yellow crayon.

Black*Star huffed under his breath. What was a great star like him doing hanging around with these boring people? He should be going out and showing the world his 'godly' awesomeness.

"This is so uncool." Soul muttered, trying to stop the silence from taking over. Maka lazily held up her fork and began to swing it across her eyes by holding it with the tip of her fingers. She stared at the silverware, hoping to find something to magically pop out of it and tell her what to do with her life.

"Why don't we go watch a movie or something?" She suggested.

"We just came back from the mall and the only movies to watch are something we've already seen or some lovey dovey shit." Soul answered her question, sounding just as drowsy.

"Define 'lovey dovey shit.'"

"I don't know, Twilight something?"

"Twilight: Breaking Down part 2?" Maka perked up at the recognition of the movie title. Her eyes suddenly shinnied bright as she dropped her fork on the table. Oh, how she wanted to see that movie. She had read all the books and watched all the previous movies of the trilogy several times. She stared at Soul's confused expression, while her mind began to occupy with thoughts of the characters and scenes from the story. She snapped back to reality and looked at her weapon with a wide smile on her face. He looked back at her, knowing what was coming. "Can we go-"

"No." He interrupted her question and gave her half glare through his bored eyes. She stared back at him for a few moments, attempting to glare on her own. But she knew it wouldn't work. Nobody else would agree with her to go, expect maybe Liz. The rest would simply deny them both. They never appreciated her love for books.

"How about we go to the Basketball court?" The black haired girl purposed, finally joining the conversation. Maka's left eye twitched at the thought.

"I don't know, Tsubaki. We spend two hours playing there yesterday. I'm not sure anyone wants to go back there again-"

"I DO!" _Crap_, she thought. Black*Star yelled at the top of his lungs, almost leaping from his seat. A few people around them turned to look at him and his absurd actions while the rest continued eating, knowing Black*Star and seeing this only as a daily routine. "Then I can show all of you how big of a star I am by beating all your asses!"

Maka sighed deeply and Liz held her temple in frustration from the unnecessary noise the overly egoistic boy was making. Not to mention that he was just sitting right across the demon pistol and was literally shouting at her face.

"Black*Star, I don't think anyone wants to play basketball." Liz simply said, trying her best to be nice.

"You're just afraid of my awesomeness. You know you'll get beaten by me!" He continued, not caring about the expression of the girl in front of him.

"Eeep." A soft whimper was heard from Liz's left, causing her to swiftly turn her head to the source. A meek pink haired girl was trembling slightly in her chair. Her slender arm had instantly caught the other and she started griping it, digging her neatly cut nails into the fabric of her dress. Her pink bangs hung low above her eyes while a few thick strands flew down till her pale cheeks. The uneven hair shielded a pair of cerulean eyes which had a look of uneasiness and a hint of fear. Liz had totally forgotten that Crona was sitting next to her. She didn't really make much noise to make her presence aware.

Her ears caught another shout from the obnoxious boy, ranting more about himself. Crona made another barely audible noise, but was loud enough to catch Maka's attention, who was sitting on her right. She turned to Black*Star, realizing he was the one causing the meek girl to frighten. It had been more than a month since Crona returned to the DWMA. She was still unsure of how the others felt about her, and needed some more time to get back into place. Maka's olive green eyes glared deep into Black*Star's forehead.

"Black*Star, shut up!" She interrupted him, her voice sounding firm. He looked back at her and raised a brow.

"Why?" He shot back, acting immature. He had nothing to do, so he might as well entertain himself. Soul, who sat a seat away from his best friend, sighed irritatingly. He knew where this was going and was in no mood for an argument.

"Black*Star we'll go to the court tomorrow, just not now." He quickly spoke before Maka could reply to the question. Soul gave her a look and the petite girl shut her mouth. She turned her head to the side making an 'hmph' as she looked away.

"Whatever." Black*Star mumbled, rolling his eyes. "You guys are safe for now. But wait till we play tomorrow." He confidently added as he calmly laid back in his chair with his arms supporting his head. Dead silence filled the air again. Maka looked around at her friends. She sighed. _We really need to think of something to do. Fast. _Suddenly an idea came into her mind.

"Hey!" Maka spoke brightly, catching everybody's attention. "Why don't we tour Death City?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could think twice. The gang looked at her dumbfounded. She honestly had no idea where the idea came from.

"Maka, in case you haven't noticed…we live here." Soul pointed out the obvious, speaking the mind of everyone sitting at the table.

"But..." She searched her mind for a reply. She really wanted to get out of here. "What about Crona?"

"E-eh?" The pink haired girl looked up at the mention of her name and turned towards the source of the voice.

"Maka we already gave Crona a tour when she first moved into the DWMA." Soul stated, aiding his argument.

"Plus all you're gonna do is tell us lame stuff about some really old buildings and how you read about them in your books and shit. It's boring and nobody likes it. Keep your bookworm thoughts to yourself." Black*Star voiced his thoughts bluntly, succeeding in pissing off Maka once again.

"I-It's okay, Maka." Crona said hoping to calm her friend down. "You don't have to show me around Death City a-again." The submissive girl spoke in a weak voice. Maka turned towards her friend and saw her smile delicately. She sighed and smiled back, deciding to drop the topic.

Before silence could take over again, for the third time, the sound of shoes hitting the wooden floor advanced closer to table. It was followed by the sound of a chair being pushed aside.

"Where were you?" Maka asked as she looked up at the boy who had just approached them. He turned towards her, looking at her with his piercing gold eyes. His hair was pure black, contrasting with his light skin. What made him stand out was the fact that they were decorated with three while lines on the right side of his head; the sign of a Shinigami.

"I was in the bathroom." He replied smiling as he gently pulled on his suit before sitting down on the vacant seat between Soul and Black*Star.

"For 30 minutes?" Liz added, raising an eyebrow. "And why are you so happy?"

"Was it that long? I didn't notice. I was too busy folding the toilet paper rolls."Ah, that explains it. "I had to do all of them. Some people had forgotten to do so themselves." A slight look of disgust flashed through his face. "But now it's all fixed and looks perfectly symmetrical." He looked at his weapon again before giving a smile beaming with delight.

Liz face palmed at her meister's actions but didn't say anything out loud, knowing what would be the result if she did. _He's never going to get tired of this. _Kid looked around at the gloomy atmosphere. This was certainly dissimilar with his sudden joy.

"Did I miss something?" He questioned with a look of curiosity.

"Nope, nothing at all." Soul answered in a monotonous voice. "Literally."

"You just missed them being boring. Not really a sight if you ask me." Black*Star stated.

"There's nothing to do here." Maka added to the complaining. "We've done everything there is to do in Death City and that includes battling a kishin."

Crona moved slightly in her seat. That had given her an idea. She wasn't sure if it was alright to say...it might be a really stupid thing. She looked down at her pale hands and started to play with her thumbs. _But Maka told me to take part in conversations._ She looked up and around the table. Almost everyone had given a suggestion; maybe she could try as well? They were in need of any ideas they could get.

"W-What if…" She spoke softly. Much to her surprise, that had caught everyone's attention. It wasn't usual to hear Crona speak so they took interest in what she was about to say. The sudden sight of everyone gazing at her made her nervous. But she breathed in and tried her best to continue what she was going to say.

"W-What if…W-We go s-somewhere o-outside Death C-City?" She shuttered, but finally let it out. Everyone's expression changed at the sound of her words. "I-If we've d-done everything i-in Death C-City maybe w-we could g-go somewhere e-else for a-a while?" She attempted to explain the reasoning of her suggestion, hoping it would make more sense. But their expressions reminded the same. _D-Did I say something wrong? I knew I shouldn't have spoken…_ Maka looked at her bashful friend with a small smile. She placed a reassuring hand on her trembling shoulder, making Crona relax a bit.

"That actually makes sense." Tsubaki said, thinking of how she hadn't ever come across that thought. As if on cue, the boy sitting next to her sat up in an instant.

"Why didn't I ever think of that!?" Black*Star exclaimed. Crona moved back at his reaction but felt a bit satisfied that she didn't mess up.

"That's actually a good point, Crona." Soul said with a look of encouragement. "We've been to several places on missions; maybe we could go somewhere we can actually stay this time." Liz perked up at this.

"Like a_ proper_ vacation?" She questioned out loud. She had always wanted to go to for a vacation somewhere beautiful. No battling kishins, no missions, no school, no boredom, just freedom and relaxation. _Oh my god. Yes! _She should start preparing now. She had to go shopping for shoes, clothes, even a new swimsuit-

"Wait a minute." Her thoughts were interrupted by Kid's monotonous voice. "Where would we go? And how?" Liz's smile fell as he spoke those words.

"Well, where can we go?" Maka said thoughtfully. Everyone thought about it for a minute, before something hit Kid's head.

"Well…"He began. "There is this place, but I'd have to ask Chichue about it."

"Spill." Liz said firmly.

_I was going to say it _anyways, he thought. "He recently mentioned the renovation of a beach house we own. I didn't even remember it till he told me about it. It's located at an island a little far from the coast."

"What's it called?" Maka asked, looking like she was about to explode with excitement.

"Death Island."

"How original." Black*Star muttered under his breath, earning a look from Tsubaki.

"Ohmygosh! That's awesome!" Liz managed to get out after her shock. _I'm finally going on a vacation!_

"Let me ask Chichue." Kid stated as pulled both of his hands in front of his face. He closed his eyes and bent his fingers as he moved his hands down till his collar. Opening his eyes he extended his arms keeping his middle and ring fingers clenched against his palm. He pointed at the center of the table, his eyes focused at the spot. A beam of light flashed from his fingertips and hit the targeted spot on the wooden table. The image of a skull appeared before turning into a mini holographic image of Shinigami-sama.

"Whoa. You can do that?" Soul spoke in astonishment. Kid turned towards him and smirked.

"Being a shinigami has its perks." Just as he appeared, Lord Death cheerful voice was heard amongst the group.

"Heya~! What's up~?" He waved his large gloved hand at the gang surrounding him. The teenagers greeted him cheerfully as one of them shouted, making their 'divine' presence clear. (Black*Star, to be exact.)

"Hello Chichue." Kid greeted formally. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Kiddo~?" He asked, merry as ever.

"Well, about the renovated beach house you mentioned earlier." He said calmly. "I needed to ask if we could spend a few days-"

"Of course~!" Shinigami-sama didn't let him complete his sentence. "Actually make it a week or more~!" He bounced happily. Kid smiled at his father's approval.

"Thank you, Chichue."

"I'll get the arrangements started right away~!" He sounded more excited than Liz. "It's about time you kids took a break~ Splendid idea~" Kid noticed someone squirm behind the translucent image. He focused his eyes to see Crona fidget as her face began to redden at his father's comments.

"Well I gotta go now~ Have fun, kids~!" He waved before disappearing into mid air. After a few seconds of shock silence passed, Liz jumped from her seat.

"Hell yeah!" She exclaimed excitingly as her face broke into a wide grin.

"This is so exciting!" Maka clapped her hands joyfully.

"I can tell this is going to be pretty cool." Soul smirked, sitting up straight.

"Finally! Something to do!" Black*Star shouted as he leaped from his chair and pumped his fists in the air.

"Yay!" Patty squealed, bouncing on her seat as her giraffe drawing moved around in her hands. The rest got up from their seats and began to move through the café as they headed for the exit. A waitress sighed in relief after catching a glance of Black*Star leaving. After they got outside they formed a circle and stood a few feet from the entrance, allowing people to pass.

"So, when are we leaving?" Tsubaki started the conversation.

"Um, when do you want to leave?" Kid questioned the group.

"As soon as possible!" Patty voiced her opinion, beating Liz to it.

"Right. I mean, we've got nothing to do here anyway." Soul supported.

"Tomorrow morning it is then." Kid confirmed. "I'll have to go home to make some of the arrangements so everything would be done till tomorrow." He announced.

"So we only have till today to prepare." Liz calculated. "We have to go shopping right away!" She pulled the nearest person next to her in excitement, which apparently happened to be Crona. She squeaked at the sudden contact, her eyes widening a bit. She stopped in her tracks as her back began to tingle. Ragnaork emerged from the slender girl's back, his tiny body reaching a few inches above her head.

"Hold up, you asses!" He yelled in his usual harsh tone. "Where's my fucking candy?" He turned to Crona, causing him to lean downwards a bit. "I'm hungry, asswipe! Get me something to eat!" Crona flinched at his insensitive words as he spoke directly into her ear. Maka, standing next to Crona saw her friend's discomfort and reached into her shoulder bag. She took out a new 2 inches hardcover by Stephen King that she had gotten yesterday. She brought the ridiculously thick book towards Crona's back and swiftly hit it on the black blob's head.

"Maka Chop!" Black*Star and Soul winced at the sight, already have experienced that painful strike many times. The Demon sword had stopped its ranting and looked towards the fuming blonde meister. He stared at her with emotionless X shaped eyes.

"You're fucking kidding me." He calmly insulted, the attack having absolutely no affect at all. "I got black blood, bitch!"

There was one thing that made Maka more angry than when she 'Maka Chopped' someone—and that was when the attack didn't work. (This rarely happened.) Soul and Black*Star should there stiffly in the background, silently wishing they could be made out of black blood. Kid raised a brow, knowing what was coming. This had happened multiple times before, and the dispute following was greatly similar.

"S-Shut up!" Maka tried to shot back a reply at him. A second later she regained her breath and continued her argument. "How many times have I told you not to tease Crona like that_?" Here we go again._ Kid thought standing there impatiently; waiting for his friends to finish so he could leave.

"And why the hell should I care?" The demon sword huffed. "Plus, why the fuck haven't you given me my candy yet, eh? How the shit do you not expect me to not be angry at you, she pig?"

"Guys, shopping." Liz reminded them as she pointed at the watch on her left wrist.

"Fuck no." Ragnarok spat.

Crona shifted uncomfortably underneath Ragnarok as he continued to rant with Maka. She hated it when her weapon picked up a fight with her friends. She hated always being stuck in the middle and not being able to do anything about it. Maka clenched her fists in annoyance as he spoke on and was about to seriously yell her face out at the frustrating demon weapon. But before she could, Soul stepped up in front of his meister.

"Hey, look black stuff. They're going to the mall; they'll get you something from there if you shut your mouth." He looked at him with stern crimson eyes.

"And why the fuck would I believe you?"

"Because we _promise_ to give you 8 pieces of candy!" Patty joined the conversation, hoping to convince him with her child like demeanor.

"12."

"10."

"Deal." Ragnarok eyed the younger demon pistol then turned towards the elder. "Hey, I still don't know if you're gonna bail on me again. I need backup."_He's taking this way too seriously._ Liz sighed.

"I'll bake you some cookies later if you like." Tsubaki spoke. Raganork turned towards her, looking at her suspiciously as she just smiled sweetly at him.

"Whatever. This ninja chick makes some good shit anyways." He commented. "Yeah, okay. I'm out, assholes." And with that he formed into a black mass and returned into Crona's back.

"About time he's gone." Maka muttered with an expression of relief.

"Alright! Now let's leave." Liz said, trying get to the mall.

"Wait, what about Soul and Black*Star-" She looked around to find the spots where the two boys stood to be empty. _They didn't-_

"They couldn't care less." Kid pointed out. Liz poked Maka in the arm, indicating that they should leave before she starts spazzing at them.

"Right." Maka replied, understanding the action. Before they could leave, she turned her head towards Kid. "Thanks for letting us stay at your beach house, Kid." She smiled, grateful.

"Oh, that isn't a problem." Seriously, it wasn't. He couldn't even remember the last time he went there. It was absolutely not a burden. His thoughts turned to Crona and he looked at the direction of the sword wielder. She had her head down as she looked at the ground; her hair covering her face as she nervously played with a rock with her foot. Her hand was still gripping her other arm. She really had a low self-esteem.

Kid never put much thought into Crona before. Battling the kishin was all that was occupied his mind for the pass few months. He never really paid much attention to anything else, especially after they had lost Brew. Now that his thoughts were free of stress, he began to notice things more now. It seemed as if he just realized Crona as another addition to their gang. Sure, he had talked to her before and was glad when she learnt to deal with their friends—but after she left, his mind was spinning and didn't give it a second thought.

He really needed to catch up with all his friends, and this trip might help with that. But for now, all he knew about Crona was that she _really _didn't think much about herself. Maybe he could help with that.

"You should thank the one who gave the idea, not me." He said, turning towards Maka. She looked directly at Crona who had pulled her head up a bit at Kid's sentence.

"You're right, Kid." She moved closer towards the pink haired girl and gave her a friendly half hug from her side. How could she have forgotten to congratulate Crona on speaking up? It wasn't much but it was a start.

"Thanks for the idea, Crona!" Maka smiled enthusiastically at her friend.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Patty joined the encouragement, in her own way, of course. Liz appeared in Crona's view and gave the girl a nod with grin on her face.

Crona glanced at the girls and then at Kid. He looked back at her, with the corner of his mouth lifting into a small smirk. He had an assuring look on his face, as if telling her to calm down. Kid turned back to the others and spoke,

"I'll be on my way then." He turned on his heel and began to walk away from the rest. "Everyone met at my place tomorrow at 10 AM." He informed as he moved further away. "Make sure to tell Soul and Black*Star as well!" Kid reminded them from the distance, not glancing back for a second. In a few moments, he was out of sight.

"About time." Liz sighed in relief. She placed an arm over Crona's shoulders and turned her around to the direction of the shopping mall.

"Let's get going!" She spoke with glee she as slightly pushed Crona forward, indicating that she should start moving. Crona nervously looked around at her friends. They smiled merrily at the timid girl, making her feel a little warm inside. They looked at her like a human, maybe even a friend—but not a monster. A thin smile appeared across her lips and she began walking with the girls.

_Maybe I should talk a little more._

* * *

**A/N: End of first chapter. If you're reading this, then I'm glad you came out alive.**

**Firstly, I honestly have no idea how I made this fluffy in the end. xD It just happened. Like I said, it wrote this between the hours of 2AM and 6AM. Also, I hope none of you fell asleep during the beginning.**

**And there won't be a regular schedule for updates. I will try my best to update as soon as possible, minimum a week. **

**Review, to motivate me to write quicker. If I have any mistakes, please let me know in a review. Tell me if you liked this and were I'm lacking. It's always good to improve.**

**Chawo.**


	2. Preparations and Anticipation

**A/N: Hihihi. What is this? Reviews? Wow, I honestly didn't expect any. xD**

**But you guys are awesome and motivated me to write more (18 pages, like wow) and post this as soon as I could. (Which still took longer than a week)**

**Keep doing that. :D**

**And there go, a new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Preparations and Anticipation **

It had been 30 minutes since the group of girls had entered the enormous multi-storey building. The five of them walked through the first floor of the large shopping center; having yet four more floors to explore. Liz walked ahead of them, her pace increasing every time she saw a shop selling items of her preference. Her arms had three shopping bags hanging from them already as she glanced at every store, looking through her memory to see if it had anything worth her time. Maka and Tusbaki walked at a safe distance behind the frantic blonde; talking about something which was completely unknown to the rest. Maka held a light weight shopping bag in her right hand while she moved the other to put emphasis on her point in their discussion.

Patty was hopping next to the pair, humming a song (which sounded more like a nursery rhyme) for the past 15 minutes that none of them could recognize. But Maka was sure she heard something along the lines of 'long necks' and 'giraffes'. Following them was Crona, who was walking awkwardly as she gazed around the gigantic building, taking in all of its features.

She had been to the mall before; Maka had taken her a few days after she moved into the DWMA. The joyful girl bought her a few clothes, which she was highly grateful for. The second time was this morning, out of pure aimless boredom as they just roamed around for a while. Crona was still fascinated at the building, even though she just came a few hours ago. Her legs moved slower and slower as she observed the interior. Her distracted eyes shifted toward a store that had gotten her attention.

"Guys! Over there!" Liz pointed at a large store on the floor above them. Maka and Tsubaki focused at the specified store and then back at Liz, about to ask her why she was pointing at it. Before they could, the excited brunette hurried to escalator in front, expertly balancing on her heels as tried to get to the store as soon as humanly possible. The pair understood her intentions and assumed it was one of her favorite places to shop, so they followed her at their own speed knowing she would probably spend an ample amount of time in that store, trying on everything she found suitable.

Despite that, Patty sped to her elder sister, leaving the two behind. Thanks to Liz's outburst, Maka snapped back to reality from her conversation with the taller girl next to her. She looked around them as if she was searching for something _or someone_. The girl spotted in her tracks, causing Tsubaki to do so as well.

"What's wrong, Maka?" She asked, seeing a slight look of worry across her friend's face.

"Where's Crona?" A hint of worry was present in her voice as she looked at the crowd behind them. The raven haired girl followed suit, searching for timid girl.

* * *

Crona was walking nervously through a narrow space made for her in the middle of the crowded area. She hadn't noticed that she lost Maka and the others and was wondering aimlessly. The pinkette couldn't handle being alone at a place she wasn't familiar with, especially some place as large as this shopping mall. _I hope Ragnarok would come out now…_ She silently wished. But she knew well he made a deal not to pop out during their time at the mall, and knowing her weapon, he'd to anything if it were for candy.

Crona glanced at the people as they footed around and pass her, a few eyeing her before they moved ahead. Why are they looking at her? The tensed girl picked up her pace a bit and automatically grabbed her arm with the other. _I-I can't deal with places like this…_ People started looking in her direction more as she began trembling increasingly. Her fingernails dug into her dress, leaving a few marks on her skin underneath the smooth fabric.

She felt being circled by a mob of displeased people. Eyeballs from every direction were staring at her, encircling her, mocking her with disgust as if she was guilty of a dreadful deed—her wobbly legs suddenly refused to move further. Memories unwillingly pierced their way back into her head. Her head lowered, cerulean orbs stared at view of the cold floor attempting to push the images that had corrupted her thoughts.

That didn't stop the hell inside her mind. She knew it.

She was trapped.

_Traitor. _

_Monster._

_Witch._

_Pathetic._

_Guilty. _

_Guilty._

_Guil-_

"Crona!" Stunned eyes widened at the familiar sound of her name. Her head stiffly inclined to give her a view of a blonde girl running towards her; a dark haired one speeding behind.

Maka bolted to the unsteady girl as fast as her petite legs could take had spotted her brightly colored hair from afar and didn't stop for second thoughts. Thank death, she had soul perception or she would have never found Crona before she got hurt. Her ash blonde pigtails flew in the air, as she flew across the slippery floor. Crona's glistening pale eyes locked into her grassy worried ones. She knew that look. She knew it too well. _Something happened_. At the moment she approached her, Maka pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"Crona…" She whispered into the shaky girl's ear. Crona stood there for a moment looking at her friend and then buried her face into her shoulder, sniffing as tears began to drip from her eyes and stained her blouse. Tsubaki stood for a second and then turned to Maka, asking if she should do something. The girl tilted her head to make eye contact with the other, who stood behind Crona with a concerned look.

She mouthed, 'I'll handle this.' Tsubaki nodded in response and began walking towards the nearest escalator, glancing back at her friend before continuing further. After a few seconds, Maka loosened her grip on the pinkette and pulled her away. Crona looked at her best friend with teary eyes and arched eyebrows. Trails of tears shimmered down her pale cheeks, which had turned a faint shade of pink. Her thin lips quivered a bit before speaking,

"M-Maka…" Her voice was barely audible. Maka shushed her before she could say more. She turned to her right to see a group of teenagers staring at the scene, a few whispering in each other's ears. The meister gave them a furious glare causing them to immediately back away to mind their own business. Her fuming eyes spotted a female bathroom sign on the wall, next to where the ill mannered group was staring at their display.

She pulled Crona's hand in hers and tugged her gently towards the sign to get some privacy. Crona hesitantly followed her lead as she gripped her hand. As they entered the titled bathroom, Maka mentally sighed seeing it was empty with the stalls unoccupied. She spun back to Crona who was attempting to voice her thoughts.

"M-Maka…i-it's me…" Maka's eyebrows curved slowly in concern to her crackly voice. She realized what had happened. "I-I…I…" She was unable to complete her sentence before going into a crying fit again. The smaller girl held her sweaty palms and began rubbing them with her thumbs slightly.

"No, Crona don't think that…" She comforted gently. "You didn't do anything." _It was Medusa._ She almost spilled that aloud, but stopped herself before she could. Bringing her up would only hurt Crona more.

"It's all over now." She assured the sobbing girl. This had happened many times before. After the kishin was defeated, Crona acted like the previous weeks with their friends was nothing. She couldn't be around anyone that she had tried so hard to deal with before. Marie had even forgiven her and assured her that everything was alright between them.

But Crona still felt guilty. It made her feel guiltier that she betrayed people who were nice enough to give her a second chance. She felt miserable. Maka had stayed when the girl whenever she had a break down like this. She comforted her whenever she would wake up during the middle of the night. She just couldn't bear her like this before. Brushing those memories aside, she focused on her the girl in front of her at the moment.

Crona was emotionally unstable. Maka knew that. But these breakdowns were far worse than she had ever been before and that's saying something. Medusa really did a number on her child, even when she wasn't there.

She was so sure Crona was beginning to feel better after her involvement at Death Bucks earlier this afternoon. But then this happened. Just when things started showing signs of recovery, Crona fell back into her despair. She sobbed quietly and Maka folded her into another embrace. Hiccups filled the blonde's ears and she began to rub her back, trying to cool her down with smoothing words.

For now, all she could do was comfort her and then try cheer her up. She wasn't going to let this day to be ruined for Crona. Not any day.

* * *

Liz stared at the rectangular mirror hanging from the wall of huge store. Her hands held a faint blue dress that was pressed against her front, cobalt orbs concentrating on the reflection. She had bought two sundresses already, but this one had caught the girl's attention and her mind just couldn't let it go. One more dress wouldn't hurt right? Her head tilted in thought as she resumed to stare the image of herself, imagining herself wearing it.

"I don't know, I think it's too light. Don't you think, Hayley?" Her eyes remained focused on the mirror as questioned the girl in uniform standing next to her, arranging the racks. She turned her head at her regular customer and friend to get a look at the dress she conflicting upon. After a second of scanning the dress she let herself speak her thoughts.

"Hmm, I guess." Brown eyes blinked as she twirled to face the racks that she had been previously arranging. Her hand shot on a hanger and she pulled out a darker shade of the sundress in discussion and held it up to the brunette. "What about this?" She posed causing Liz to observe the new subject before taking it by her free hand. She extended her arms and held the two knee length dresses in front of herself, comparing them both.

"Ah, Liz! There you are." Said teenager was interrupted during her examination, her head rotating towards the voice. Tsubaki was strolling over to her, sighing to herself with relief. "I was looking all over for you. This place is huge."

"I know right." Liz replied smiling, taking the largeness of the store as a positive feature. She glanced behind the tall girl, seeing no signs of an ash blonde or pinkette. "Where're Maka and Crona?" She casually asked.

"Oh, erm." Tsubaki cleared her throat not sure how to reply to the casual query. "Maka said they'll be up in a few minutes." Her voice was clam, showing no signs of fret.

"Alright." Liz replied simply, not putting much thought into it. After all, she had better things to think about—like choosing _one_ of those sundresses. Her eyes showed a glint of remembrance at that thought. The demon pistol shifted to let the redhead standing on her left to come into Tsubaki's view.

"Tsubaki this is Haley. Haley, Tsubaki." Haley flashed her a friendly grin and stepped forward, greeting excitingly.

"Hi!" She waved her hand in delight as her short red ponytail swayed side to side form her swift gesture. The black haired girl smiled at her energy, but was cut off before she could open her mouth to reply.

"Oh my god, wait here!" The newly introduced girl spoke hurriedly; it took Tsubaki a few seconds to comprehend what she had said. She watched her run swiftly towards a shelf a little further into the shop, which a red sign dangling from it reading 'New Arrivals.' Within a blink of an eye, the girl returned to the two, a lacy black top in her manicured hands. She brought it towards taller teenager's chest and placed it there to inspect whether her assumptions were correct or not. Her brown eyes brightened at the sight.

"I was right! It goes with your eyes. What color are they? Indigo? How rare." She spoke rapidly, making Tsubaki guess that it was a regular habit of the girl. Right after she digested the abrupt action of the energetic girl, Haley leaned in, standing tip toed to whisper into the weapon's ear.

"Plus it brings out your chest~" Tusbaki's cheeks instantly turned a dark shade of red at that blunt comment, her violet eyes widening at the girl's judgment. The employee flattened her feet to stand at her normal height, twirling instantly to face Liz, who was still debating between the two dresses.

"What do you think Liz?" She whipped her head to the pair and focused on the top in Haley's hand. The demon pistol smirked at the sight of the girl behind her as she tried to somehow hide her reddened face with a shopping bag that Maka had given her earlier.

"Why not?" She teased, causing Tsubaki to blush even darker. Haley beamed at her statement, smiling widely.

"I'll put on the counter-"

"M-Maybe later." Tsubaki interrupted the girl who seemed a bit too excited. She hoped it didn't sound rude, but she had to do something. The redhead's face lowered as she formed her lips into a pout.

"Well, I'll put it there anyway. You can decide whether or not to buy it when you leave." She persuaded, sounding slightly demanding. "It'll give you time to think about what I said~" She winked mischievously and walked towards the counter. Liz swiftly faced the flushed girl, holding out the two dresses in her hands as a display.

"Tsubaki!" She called in a stern voice. Said girl turned her attention to Liz, whose face was hidden behind the almost identical pieces of clothing. "Which color looks better?"

The chain scythe titled her head in consideration, mentally comparing the two. _Aren't they the same?_ She questioned herself, before seeing the one on the right had a bit darker shade than the other, much like azure sort of color. She couldn't decide which one was more considerable, since she didn't even know how it made a difference. But she had to answer, or it'd be impolite.

"Umm…" Tsubaki thought for a moment, considering the choices again before randomly pointing at the paler color. "That one." She decided. Liz lowered the dress that her friend was referring to, seeing it was the lighter one. She stood still for a moment, staring at the dress with her cobalt eyes.

"You're right!" A smile appeared across her lips now seeing her friend's reason for choosing it over the other. "The light color will bring out my skin after a session of tanning at the beach."She concluded, turning to the direction of her advisor, her smile growing wider. Tsubaki mentally sighed. _Well, at least she's satisfied about her choice._Liz hopped cheerfully towards the counter on the other side of the large room, meeting Haley on her way and starting a conversation on how the sundress that she had selected was better than the other.

Tsubaki stood there silently for a moment as she glanced around the store. _I might as well look for something good._ She headed towards the closest rack on her left searching through the mixture of colorful clothes, pushing aside pink hangers to see the next piece. The girl caught something move from the corner of her eye. She stopped her search and tilted her head to see Maka and Crona standing a feet or two from her.

Crona was holding the blonde's hand firmly as she had the other clenched tightly, her fingers pulling on end of her cuff nervously. The pinkette's expression had become rather peaceful from their last encounter when she was found trembling in the middle of a crowded area. The timid girl changed her position to look up from staring at the floor; Tsubaki noted that her blue orbs had a dark outline, assuring her that she had cried quite a lot after she left the two alone.

She disliked seeing Crona like this. Her friend was hurting and she couldn't do anything about it. Maka had told her that asking Crona more questions about the reason for her depression will only her tense up even more. She needed time to let her open up by her own pace. Tsubaki unwillingly agreed, knowing Maka was right. But she'd still help her as much as she could in any other way.

Her indigo eyes shifted to face the blonde meister, who had noticed her expression and nodded her head as she blinked slowly assuring that everything was better. It was though, but it still felt half hearted. She turned towards Crona again, who continued fidgeting with her long dress. The chain scythe noticed how thick her long black dress was as the fabric moved in the pinkette's crumbled grasp. How does she bear the heat while wearing something like that? It's more than a 100 degrees—Then it hit her. _That's it!_

"Hey Crona?" Tsubaki called out to her. Crona spun her head towards the dark haired girl, whose pink lips were shaped into a tender smile. "Aren't _you_ going to buy some new clothes?" She suggested while waving the light shopping bag in her hands. Maka perked up at the idea.

"That's right! The reason we came here was to buy stuff for tomorrow." She exclaimed, encouraging as always.

"N-No!" Crona let go of Maka's hold and began to move her hands in front of herself, as if trying to shun the thought. "You don't have get m-me something..." Tsubaki giggled at her thoughtfulness.

"Don't be silly!" She smiled as the slender girl stared at her in confusion. "We'll get you stuff because we want to, not because we have to." Crona blinked at her in surprise and confusion. She did not see that coming.

Tsubaki held out her hand for the stunned girl, encouraging her to agree. Crona looked at Maka on her right, looking for approval. The girl nodded with a grin spread across her face, causing Crona to turn her head in front and hesitantly placing her hand on top of Tsubaki's as she accepted the offer. She was led by the taller girl over to the line of clothes that she was searching earlier, with Maka following behind them. Before they could start searching or even speak for that matter, Liz was heard from behind.

"Hey guys, where were you two?" Her voice was calm but it had caught their attention as she made her presence aware. Maka spun around immediately, thinking of a reply. She couldn't say 'the bathroom', because then Liz would give them a baffled stare, saying that Kid had rubbed off some of his OCD on them. Lucky for her Tsubaki saved them from the situation.

"Liz, help us find something for Crona." She suggested, distracting Liz from the subject. Maka silently thanked her for that. Tsubaki had a feeling she shouldn't have said that, but brushed it off quickly. The Thompson gazed over to Crona, looking at her black dress directly for the first time. Now that she thought about it, she never really saw the girl in something rather than that plain old dress, or those shoes.

"Sure." The brunette replied as she walked to the group. "Crona what kind of clothes do you have?" She didn't want it to come off as offensive but she had to know what the girl preferred, since she barely saw her in something different than what she was currently wearing.

"E-Err…" The girl hesitated at the question. "I-I got another o-one of this dress…a-and Maka got me a few clothes and a tracksuit, b-but they g-got lost because of the destruction o-of my room during of the b-battle with the k-kishin…" Liz stared at the girl dumbfounded, taking in that information.

So basically all that Crona had was that dress. _That_ dress. Maka looked at the Thompson, vexed for what she was going to do next. Awkward silence surrounded them. Apparently Crona was going on vacation tomorrow for who knows how long, with nothing but a long shapeless dull dress that she was wearing at the moment. Liz continued to look at the girl blankly, two words echoing in the bewildered girl's mind.

_Ultimate makeover. _

"Haley!" Liz called out to the redhead as a reflex action. She was going to get Crona clothes, shoes, and anything else that were actually wearable. And there was _no_ stopping her now. Tsubaki's eye twitched as she heard the girl yell familiar employee's name. Now she knew why she had that feeling while mentioned her suggestion to Liz. _This isn't going to be good._

"Ah-"

"Yeah? What is it, Liz?" Tsubaki's attempt to undo their position was cut off as the short girl with auburn hair walked from behind a thick rack of clothes. Liz twisted her neck to take a glimpse of one who had just entered their conversation and then back at Crona, who looked puzzled by the entire situation.

"Crona this is Haley." She motioned towards the new comer. "Haley, Crona." After the rushed introduction she gave Haley a stern look. "We're going to give her a makeover." The girl's brown eyes sparkled as she gave her a similar look, smirking almost deviously. Tsubaki gulped in regret.

"I love your hair color." Haley remarked as she observed the girl's features more closely so she could tell what would be suitable for her to wear. "Is it your natural color?" Crona began to fidget with her dress uneasily, feeling greatly uncomfortable under the unfamiliar girl's stare.

"I-I...well-"

"And you have a slim body, making you more fixable in choosing your clothes." Haley continued to examine the girl. Crona automatically wrapped her arms around herself, blushing embarrassingly. She was unsure if that was a compliment and how was she supposed to reply to that?

"E-eh? U-Uh…t-thank you?"

"Now wait right here!" The girl smiled and twirled around on her heels, heading for several shelves and racks around them, picking out outfits that she thought would look appealing on the pinkette. Liz joined in as well, putting two pieces of clothing in Crona's arms. Haley returned with a bunch of vibrant colored tops and dresses in her hands.

She dumped the large amount into the startled girl's skinny arms, making her stumble back at the sudden pressure. The ridiculously sized bundle covered half of Crona's face. Maka, who stood next to her, took a few clothes in her own hands which enabled her to see the distressed expression on the girl's face.

"Don't forget to put some jeans." Liz reminded her partner in their modification of the timorous teenager.

"Right!"

"Put a few tank tops as well, preferably in darker colors."

"Tank w-wha-?" Crona couldn't complete her question, as more clothes were stacked upon her causing the pile in her hands to grow as tall as it was a few minutes ago. Liz finally put one last pair of jeans on top of Crona's heap of colors as Haley guided her towards one of the changing rooms on their right.

"Now change into them!"

"Huh? D-Do I have to try on a-all of them?" Crona's muffled voice was heard from behind the mass of clothes in her unsteady arms.

"Why, yes~" She replied as she nudged the pinkette into the empty try room. The girl almost tripped as she was shoved into the congested room, the door shutting immediately behind her back. She tried to see through the mass and put the mountain in her hold on to a small leather seat in the corner of the small room.

"Try on the brown one first!" The pinkette heard Liz's voice from behind the black door. She turned towards the jumbled up pile of clothes and began to dig through it, looking for something that was in color mentioned by Liz.

"Uh Liz, when is Patty going to join us?" Tsubaki's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"She'll be here in a few minutes or so."

"Where is she, anyway?" Maka asked worried about the damage the blonde could create when left unattended.

"She went to Build-A-Bear's to make a new giraffe stuffed toy."

"I see."

Crona heard them converse as she continued to search though the clothes given to her. Seconds later, a chocolate brown fabric caught her eye and she pulled it out of the crumbled mass. Straightening the cloth, she held it in her hands to look at its appearance. Her cheeks tinted a shade of pink as she observed the sleeveless shirt.

"L-Liz, this has n-no s-sleeves!" She spoke frightfully to the girls standing outside her door, the volume of her voice was louder than usual.

"That's the point!" Liz replied quickly, not even noticing the distress in the girl's tone.

"B-But I've n-never worn something like t-this before!" Crona pleaded to the older girl. "I-I don't think I can d-deal with this!" Her ears caught a chuckle that had escaped from the Thompson's lips.

"Well, you better deal with it. We're going to the swimsuit store after this!" Crona stared at the door speechless, her face drained of color.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Yo Soul, ya got some chips in here?" Black*Star yelled from the kitchen of Soul and Maka's apartment.

"Yeah, they're in the top cabinet next to the fridge." The albino boy responded, sitting on the carpeted floor of the living room as he tried to untangle a mass of black wires; so much for asking Blair to put away his Xbox last cat being had placed it into the lower drawer that was underneath the TV as instructed, but she had literally knotted all the wires attached to the system into a sphere. Soul mentally noted not to ask her to do that ever again.

"Which one? They're two of 'em!" The scythe heard his friend bawl from kitchen again.

"It's the one on the right." He explained further, not even turning to glance at the boy who stood a few feet away. Black*Star opened the wooden cabinet, which he deemed best and looked inside to take a glimpse of its contents.

"It has fucking glasses in here!" The now annoyed scythe slapped his forehead at his best friend's stupidity.

"I said to open the right one!" His volume increased as he reminded the blue haired assassin.

"That's what I did!" _You're shitting me. _Soul thought as he searched his brain to find a way to explain Black*Star the difference between right and left without having to get up from his place. He sighed.

"Open the one next to the wall." He spoke in a much calmer tone, hoping he would get it right this time. As Black*Star pulled open the mentioned kitchen cabinet, his vision was occupied by several yellow plastic bags. He raised a brow and took one with his hand, flipping it to see a red and white logo.

"Why the shit do you have Lays!?" He swung the packet around with his hands a look of repulsion on his face. "And they're the tasteless salted ones!" He flabbergasted.

"Maka." Soul retorted simply to his rant, answering all his questions.

"What a wuss." Black*Star mumbled as threw the bag into the cabinet and searched through what seemed like in ocean of Classic flavored Lays. His eyes spotted a large packet of Cheetos stored at the back. He grabbed it and pulled it out with his signature grin stretched across his face.

"Finally something that's not half full of air!" He commented as he sauntered to the direction of the living room, opening the bag of chips as he paced further. Reaching his destination he fell on couch, making a loud noise at the impact. He causally put his feet on the coffee table and filled his mouth with a handful of the orange colored snack. Dark green eyes darted towards Soul, who had finally completed his task of unraveling the wires and was now attaching them to the console.

"Whatca got toh play?" Black*Star spoke out of curiosity, his voice muffled due to his mouthful of the junk food. Soul pulled out a game from the stack on his left, took out the CD and tossed the empty plastic cover to boy. He caught it with his greasy hands and read the name in bold letters, causing his eyes to widen with mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"Death in Space! Hell yeah!" His feet fell from the table in front of him as he pumped his fist in the air, causing a few cheetos to fall out from the bag in his grasp. Soul smirked at his reaction of the recently released video game as he injected the CD.

"Maka told me that it's 'too violent'." Soul stated, making quotation marks with his hands. "But we've battled a kishin now and I don't see how that can be less violent than this game." He voiced his reasoning, which seemed pretty logical to him.

"Totally." Black*Star agreed as he grabbed a black controller that was on the coffee table. "Plus, what could scare the great Black*Star?" He smirked cockily causing the white haired teen to chuckle as he picked up his own controller and strolled over to sit down next to the meister. He sat in his usual gaming position, his elbows on his thighs, as he selected the game through the Xbox menu.

"I mean, how bad can it be?"

* * *

Five of the girls sat around a table at the far wing of the busy food court on the top floor of the building. They've been shopping for longer than expected, due to Liz's fit over their pink haired friend and her 'necessary' amends on the girl's wardrobe—and a new addition to Tsubaki's.

Liz had sneaking purchased the lacy top that Haley had chosen for the raven haired girl earlier; she must have not even noticed it through the clothes Liz bought to the pinkette. Crona had been terrified at the Thompson's actions and probably is still recovering from the shock; especially since their visit to the last shop, was happened to be the swimsuit store.

The meek girl almost couldn't take it at that time and Maka had to convince Liz on letting Crona buy a chiffon cover-up as well. Liz reluctantly agreed after seeing the frightened girl's condition. Patty had joined the four a few minutes before entering the stop. The gleeful blonde wasn't so hard to find; she had bumped into Maka on her way to meet them claiming that she was too distracted by her new fluffy creation from the Build-A-Bear Workshop that she didn't notice the others in front of her.

Raganork had made his appearance, harshly demanding his candy. Lucky for them, Liz had gotten 10 pieces of various candies from a shop while passing by. The weapon consumed them all in one bite and returned immediately into Crona's back. After their shopping trip was complete, the group decided to follow their rumbling stomachs and go munch something at the food court regardless of the fact that it was a bit early for dinner.

Now after a meal from Mc Death's the girls sat on the plastic table, taking a few moments to rest before getting up and heading their way.

"I better tell Soul that we ate out so he doesn't make something for dinner." Maka announced to the group as she began to dial her partner's number on her cell phone. She placed the white device on her ear, waiting impatiently for him to pick up her call as the sound of ringing filled her ear.

"Aren't you going to call Kid?" Tsubaki inquired, facing the Thompson sisters.

"Nope!" Patty giggled loudly at the chain scythe's question, causing her to give them a puzzled expression.

"He has a rule to eat dinner at 8 PM and won't wait for us if we're not there." Liz explained before sighing at her meister's obsessions. Maka watched them chat until after what seemed like a million minutes, her partner accepted her call. She expected to hear the usual laid back voice of the boy, but instead it seemed quite tense, which was usually not like Soul.

_"Yeah Maka, what's up?" _He greeted brusquely. The meister could hear loud noises in the background, but choose to ignore them.

"I just wanted to say that we're eating out." She stated her reasoning.

"_Uh huh_."

"So don't make dinner for us."

_"Right, great."_ He replied hurriedly causing Maka to arch an eyebrow. Soul didn't really pay much attention during their phone calls but he would still say more than just acknowledge it. She coughed loudly in the speaker, getting his attention.

_"I'll order pizza or something."_ Soul spoke, understanding her hint to speak further.

"Soul," Maka began, cutting to the chase. "What are you two doing?" Honestly, she really didn't want to know, but was concerned because whatever the two blockheads were doing—it was in her apartment.

_"Nothing, just-" _An intense scream of shock and terror come from the other end that pierced through Maka's ear, the noise escaping to the person next to her, which happened to be Tsuabki. The girl looked at Maka to see that she had shut her eyes automatically, the intensity making her eyebrows curve. Before the caller could regain her tranquility and question on what had happened, another series of cries and swears emerged from the speaker of the phone.

_"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" _Screeched Black*Star from behind, actually sounding terrified.

_"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW—CRAP IT'S COMING TOWARDS ME!"_ Soul cried back, just as frightened.

_"GO TO IT!"_ A hint of amusement was now clear in the ninja's voice.

_"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"_

_"DON'T BE A WIMP!"_

_"I'M NOT A WIMP, THAT'S NOT COOL!"_

_"SHIT, THIS GAME IS EPIC!"_ The two numskulls continued to converse, screaming every word at the top of their lungs. Maka sighed and face palmed simultaneously at their infantile behavior.

"Soul-"The blonde spoke threateningly, trying to get his attention but was gone unnoticed by the pair's loud shouting as they continued to argue and bawl at each other.

Not even bothering to give it another attempt, Maka took the device off her ear and pressed the 'End Call' button. _I told him not to play that game._ But she knew that he would do so eventually, especially if Black*Star was there to pressurize him at all cause. She exhaled and placed the device back into her bag.

"Let's get going now." Liz announced, bending to grab the shopping bags at the side of her chair.

"Wait." Tsubaki halted them as she began to dig into her pocket. She pulled her hand out with a neatly folded 10 dollar bill clenched in her palm. "Here's the money for the food."

"You don't need to do that." The brunette smiled slightly at her kindness. "Really, Kid's loaded and he literally won't notice if we used a few hundreds." That made sense and it explained how Liz had bought all those clothes for Crona, Patty and herself with ease. But it still made Tsubaki feel uneasy.

"Plus, he won't mind if we paid." Liz added.

"Yeah! Onee-chan and I do this on a regular basis!" Those last two sentences assured the raven haired, but felt sorry for Kid even if he was 'loaded.' She smiled at the sisters and put the bill back into her jean pocket.

The girls got up from their seats and began to walk towards the exit of the building after their hectic shopping trip. They reached the ground floor in a matter of minutes. (Thank Death for elevators.) Patty pranced next to her elder sister, hugging the stuffed animal in arms. The other Thompson felt quite differently than her younger sister.

She held around five filled shopping bags in both hands and was so sure that her blood circulation had stopped reaching her them right after she picked up the heavy weight. The brunette exhaled as she motivated herself more for every next step she took. _Damn, I'm so beat._ She exhaled. _But it was totally worth it._ A smile tugged her lips as today's previous events flashed through her mind.

The rest of the three followed behind the pair, with Crona in the middle cautiously keeping her pace equal with the two. She held a few bags herself with little to no difficulty due to her surprisingly strong strength. Maka had asked to help her carry some but Crona simply denied her by saying that she was fine and that she had carried heavier weight before. The meister didn't push it further but kept on glancing at her pink haired friend, worried about her getting left behind like earlier. Tsubaki occasionally did so as well, sighing of relief every time she saw the timid girl next to her. They stepped outside the mall, and stood in the parking lot, ready to say their good byes.

"Meet you guys tomorrow at 10 at our place." Liz began, not wanting to hold the weight in her hands any longer. She found herself bemused as she saw Crona standing with the same amount of weight her hands and no distress in her posture. _I wonder how she does that but isn't able to deal with…almost everything._

"Right." Tsubaki acknowledged.

"We'll see you then." Maka muttered. Before the group could turn around and head to their home, Crona decided that it was her turn to speak up.

"U-Uh, Liz?" Said girl whipped her head towards the feeble voice of the pinkette, who was already looking at her. "T-Thank you for the c-clothes." The girl began to look away nervously, thinking that she had been a burden. Liz smiled softly at the girl, feeling glad that she had gotten her timid friend what she did.

"You're welcome, Crona." Her smile boardened as she spoke. Crona gazed back at the brunette, her expression changed from uneasiness to satisfaction when she noticed her smile. "We better get going. Bye guys." Liz said attempted to wave with her occupied hand but failed miserably. Patty giggled at her attempt and waved on her sister's behalf and turned to skip her way towards the mansion. The rest also bid each other their farewells and started walking to their destinations.

* * *

Maka and Crona walked side by as they climbed up stairs of the apartment building. Crona had been living with Soul and Maka since the devastating battle with the kishin. Her room (or cell) at the DWMA had been completely annihilated during the encounter and she had nowhere else to stay. The blonde meister had offered her to stay with her before anyone else could. Shinigami-sama had still purposed to let the demon sword wielder to live at the Gallows Manor, as they have ample space and another addition won't hurt.

But Maka was persistent and argued that Crona wouldn't be able to handle it around newer people and that providing her friend with a place to stay was defiantly not a burden. Shinigami-sama unwilling agreed to studious meister, knowing that she would not cease to argue. After Crona's immediate agreement, a spare bed from the Gallows Manor had been placed into their now shared bedroom, and surprisingly fit perfectly while leaving enough space to get around.

They reached the floor of their apartment and Maka unlocked the front door with her key, twisting the handle and pushing the door. As they entered, loud noises and screams pushed its way into their ears and the sight of Soul and Black*Star sitting on the couch, rapidly pushing buttons on their controllers filled their vision.

Soul's face had a black expression with widened eyes as he continued to press the keys on his controller, too stunned to even look down at what button he was pushing. The blue haired ninja next to him, had wild grin across his face as he stared at the screen, heartlessly pressing the buttons into the controller. Not to mention and the couch had bits of cheetos spread all over it's surface. The two of them were too distracted to even notice the entrance of the girls. Crona was unsure of what to do as the girl next to her began to tense.

"I-I'm going to p-put this in the r-room." She muttered to Maka, not wanting to interrupt what was going to happen. Maka turned to her friend and nodded, trying not to look at her angrily.

She watched the back of the pink haired girl walk into their shared room and close the door before putting her attention back to the two teenagers on the couch. Her nose wrinkled and eyebrows arched in fury as she stomped over to the duo. She stood right in front of the TV with her arms crossed in front of her chest as she glared draggers at the ones in front of her.

"Hey! Get outta the way!" Black*Star barked at the girl not even waiting for a second before she came into their views. Soul grumbled something under his breath as he twisted his neck in attempt to look at the screen.

"No. Stop the game. Right. Now." Maka demanded harshly, her emerald eyes stern.

"Why the hell should I do that?" Black*Star spat. Soul frowned as his efforts to see the screen turned to be a failure. He tried to talk her into backing away,

"Maka move-"

"Because it's 8 PM and you should be home packing your bags!" Maka bellowed at the blue haired ninja, ignoring her partner completely.

"Don't you freaking tell me what to do!"

"Then stop being immature!"

"Don't insult your god like that!"

"Guys-" The tense argument was interrupted by the sound of a jovial melody coming from unknown source within the heated room causing the atmosphere to take an abrupt shift from fulminating to ironically awkward.

_Let's begin you and me_

If I knock the door that connects us,

what kind of future will be waiting for us?

The fact that adults look for it in that way, is a perfect style 

The pigtail girl's cheeks tinted light pink out of embarrassment as she felt vibrations rub against her left thigh. She stiffly reached into the front pocket of her shorts, slipping out her white cellar device. Maka cleared a lump that had formed in her throat before bringing the phone towards her eyes, scanning the caller ID. She swiftly pressed a button and accepted the call, bringing the device to her ear.

"Hey Tsubaki." She greeted normally.

_"Hi Maka. I was wondering if Black*Star is at your place. When I reached home, he wasn't there and I needed to ask him what he wanted to pack for tomorrow." The_ magnanimous girl spoke with a tint of concern in her voice. The blonde meister mentally sighed at her friend's kindheartedness. _Poor Tusbaki; she has to deal with Black*Star. _She thought as she eyed the blue haired assassin in front of her, who just raised a brow of confusion as a reply. _I don't know how she bears with him. _

"Oh." She replied, glaring deeper at the boy in front of her. "Yeah, he's here." Soul turned to his friend, giving him a questioning look that read 'what-did-you-do-now.' Black*Star merely shrugged at the demon scythe.

_"Good. Do you know when he'll be coming home?"_

"Oh, he was just about to leave." Maka answered.

_"Alright." _Satisfaction was heard in her voice. "_I'll go make some noodles for him. Thanks Maka. Bye."_

"Bye." The girl took her phone off her ear and ended the call. She looked up at the duo, blank faces staring back at her.

"That was Tsubaki. She was wondering where you were." Maka explained to Black*Star, who looked unimpressed. "And she's making noodles for you." That got the boy's attention.

Maka was sure she saw a flicker of delight on his eyes. Black*Star considered it; should he stay here and deal with Maka's mood swings while eating bland grandma chips for dinner or should he go home watch TV while stuffing his face with Tsubaki's delicious noodles? He chose the latter.

"Hmph, well. I'm gonna go now." He huffed as he saw Maka stand here causally with a look of triumph on her face. He couldn't have that, now can he? "That's only because arguing with you is just a waste of my important time." A sly smirk shaped his lips as he walked away from the couch, causing Maka's victorious pose to falter a bit. Soul chuckled slightly at his meister's action.

"See ya, man." The snow haired weapon extended his arm from his position on the couch and balled his fist at Black*Star's direction. His smirk broke into a grin and the boy pumped his fist with the other's signaling his good bye. Maka coughed intentionally, the loud volume telling the teen to leave already. Black*Star looked at her with his green eyes.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch, sassy pants." He retorted. Her green orbs widened at the remark and was ready to split his head open with a deadly Maka Chop. But before she could open her mouth, Black*Star was already out of the apartment, his loud laughs echoing through the hallway as he made his way down the stairs.

Soul got up from his place and walked over to shut to door, that his obnoxious friend threw open before making his escape. Maka inhaled deeply as she clenched her hands tightly into fists at her sides, keeping them there before she exhaled a few seconds later, her expression now calm.

Her ears caught the sound of a door shutting gently, and she raised her head to see Crona step out in white pajamas, with powder blue bunnies printed all over it. Maka chose those out for her today; she didn't have any intention to get the girl nightwear but when she saw them, she couldn't help but ask her to try them on. And when she did, she looked adorable as ever and Liz just couldn't resist adding it to her stack of clothes.

Cerulean eyes looked straight ahead to notice her roommate standing in front of her and gave the girl a feeble smile before she faltered over to the open kitchen. The unassertive girl opened the fridge and bent down to reach for a carton of milk.

"Crap!" Both girls whipped their heads towards Soul, who repeatedly mumbled a few curses. He had the palm of his hand covering his right eye in frustration. "I forgot to order pizza." He grumbled, running his hand through his hair, revealing his closed eyelid. Even if he did order something, it would take at least 20 minutes to get here and he just couldn't wait that long. His meister had an amused smirk on her face.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to me." She crossed her arms across her chest, the smirk still on her face. Soul sighed and felt his stomach grumble; a moment later, a wail resembling to that of a dying animal echoed in the area. Crona twitched her eye as Maka slowly face palmed.

"Looks like you'll have to eat whatever's in the fridge." The scythe wielder concluded.

"Th-there's leftovers from Monday and two r-rice balls." Crona explained, closing the refrigerator behind her with her free hand, the other holding a blue carton of packed milk. _Monday was my turn to cook dinner_. He sighed. _And it was terrible. _

Having no other option, he walked over to the kitchen and unwillingly opened the fridge and stared at its contents. He barfed inside his mouth at the smell of the one day old horrendous looking dish. Soul wrinkled his nose as he pulled out the plastic container, eyeing the orange-ish substance within it.

_Let's hope we have better food at Kid's beach house. _

* * *

"Chichue, have the arrangements been made completely?" The young shinigami asked the holographic image of his father as it floated upon the surface of the neatly polished coffee table in front of him.

"Ah, yes~!" Shinigami-sama confirmed, glee in his voice."The beach house has been prepared and the transportation will arrive at 10:08AM sharp~" Kid grinned widely at the precise statements made by the reaper.

"Thank you, once again." His voice was full of pleasure. "How long will our stay be there?" He questioned, curious about the duration of his vacation.

"As long as you kids want~!" Shinigami-sama joked lightly. Kid stared at his father's rather brief statement and raised an eyebrow to show his puzzlement, not finding the humor in it. His father noticed his expression and sighed.

"I mean, the beach house is yours for a month and you can stay there for as long as you want till then." That made more sense to him, but a thought had clicked into the young reaper's mind.

"But Chichue, aren't we going to go on the occasional missions like you said so before we proposed this?" He inquired. "I mean, we will need to prevent any major disruption from occurring again."

"I believe that is true." Shinigami-sama agreed, the hilarity from his voice fading away. "But I will inform you all if there is a mission in need of your assistance and you will have to take a break from your vacation to complete the task provided." He professionally explained, with Kid listening carefully at the instructions being given to him.

"But that's most likely not going to happen~ So you don't have to worry about that~" His playful voice returned along with his optimistic exterior. Kid sighed wearily at his father's antics; Shinigami-sama noted his son's tension.

"Kiddo, there's nothing to worry about. Everything has been taken care of." The merry god of death tried to comfort his younger. "You're going this trip to clear your mind and ease up. When was the last time you got to know your friends better?" His son hesitated at the query, unsure how to reply to it.

"It's…been awhile." That was all he could come up with.

"My point exactly." The reaper proved his statement. "You're stressing over nothing. Enjoy your vacation tomorrow, you deserve it." He spoke with genuine concern in his tone, causing Kid to clearly see the worry in his voice.

"I will, Chichue." His golden orbs stared at the image of his father, as he tried to put on the best smile he could. The shinigami chuckled mentally at his attempts and took it as a good sign. _That's start._

"Well, I'll see ya later~" An oversized gloved hand waved in front of a pair of bright gold eyes, as the holographic image blurred before disappearing completely within mid air. Kid laid back on one of the many the sofas of the Gallows Manor. After a few moments of thought, he got up from his comfortable seat and decided to stroll around the prestigious mansion.

The rhythm of his slippers tapping against the floor echoed throughout the large room. He eyed the frames on the walls as he passed by, checking twice if they were aligned perfectly. A light smile of satisfaction formed upon his lips at the sight of symmetrical perfection. He continued walking; now heading for the stairs that lead to his room on the second floor. He mentally checked if his preparations for the next day had been made. His pallid hands touched the polished railing of the staircase ahead as he gathered his thoughts.

Preparations for the stay had been made; the transportation will arrive precisely at 10:08AM at his door step. He originally proposed to make it 8:08AM but chichue had said it was a bit too early and he then realized that his friends won't arrive on time, disrupting the symmetry; _Especially Soul and Black*Star_, which was pretty much everybody because they would delay the others along with them as well. So arrangements are done. _Check._

He rotated the handle on his white bedroom, pushing it so he could enter. A striped black and white suitcase lay in front of the foot of his large bed. He had placed all of his clothes and accessories into two equal columns inside the baggage, took him more than an hour to do so but it was worth it. A black messenger bag with the signature skull shaped symbol printed on all of its corners was placed on top of his luggage. It contained his camera, a notebook, sunglasses etc. _Packing, check._

"Finally!" An exasperated shout was heard from downstairs, disrupting the pacific atmosphere. The abrupt interruption was followed by the sound of the front door being banged into the wall. Kid assumed the Thompsons had decided to arrive and from the sound of Liz's voice they had shopped excessively…again.

"Yay!" That was clearly Patty; the tapping noise of her shoes was heard as she bounced over to their kitchen. "I wonder what's for dinner!" She shouted out her thoughts as she continued prancing through the halls.

"Patty, wait! Help me carry these!" The elder implored with a hint of annoyance; followed by the sound of her overweight bags being dragged as she scuffed her feet toward the direction were her sister had run off to. A few more voices were heard before their dialogue was finally out of earshot.

The young shinigami exhaled as he slid his feet off his slippers, placing the black pair in their appropriate position. His feet collided with the cool titled floor as he went over to sit on his neatly made bed.

His father was right; he had been stressed lately for absolutely no reason and didn't know what to do of it. His mind just couldn't believe that what seemed like an endless battle with the kishin was over. Done. They had won.

But then, why did he feel like there was something left—how should he put this—… to discover? He wasn't even sure if it was something to afraid of or excited? Maybe it was because all this felt so new and sudden. Maybe, his reasonless worries would just fade away by tomorrow.

Yeah, that's most likely it. He's just thinking too much.

Kid pushed his back onto the frame of the bed, and shut his eyes for a moment_. _Well, he'd just have to see for what awaits for him tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, it has ended. (Not the story, just the chapter. Don't worry.)**

**I know it took about 10 days but c'mon. It's like 20 pages long.**

**This turned out ****_way_**** longer than I expected it too. I tried really hard to keep everyone in character and all, but please let me know if I failed to do so.**

**Firstly, this took a depressing start. Sorta shows how Crona feels—like how suddenly her day takes a turn from happy to depressing. I know that when she got severely injured during her battle with Medusa, she said that she was glad Maka was her friend. But I wondered how did she felt about the rest of the gang. She didn't really know them as well as Maka so I'm not sure she felt content. So, I decided to touch on that a bit.**

**Haley is just someone I come up with while writing this. Idk how but it was fun.**

**And 'Death in Space' is a video game that I made up that is like the version of 'Dead Space' in the Soul Eater universe. Expect it's more violent and has multiplayer options etc.**

**Can you guess what song is Maka's ringtone? If you can then,****_ I love you random citizen._**** (Please get that reference.)**

**And yes, Patty has a big appetite, but hey, where do you think she gets all that energy from? I know I didn't write much about Kid and seriously feeling horrible for doing so. But the next chapter will most probably start from him. So, yay.**

**Happy reviewing guys.**

**Chawo.**


End file.
